Applicator devices for cosmetic uses, of a pencil-like form for the application of cosmetic material such as eye shadow, lipstick or the like, typically comprise a pasty stick of the cosmetic material to be applied. Such devices are frequently used for sampling purposes to enable a potential purchaser to try out the respective cosmetic material, for example to choose an appropriate shade of color. In order to cover a wide range of different colors and types of cosmetic material therefore, it is necessary to provide a large number of sampler devices and that can involve a substantial cost level as well as a considerable amount of storage space.
In an endeavour to deal with such problems, an applicator device for cosmetic uses has been developed, as set forth in U.S. patent application No. 07/491,861 of Mar. 12th 1990. That applicator device for cosmetic uses comprises a stick disposed in a casing and projecting therefrom with an applicator end portion. The casing includes a tubular element of an axial lengthwise extent substantially of between 20 and 60 mm, and with an outside diameter substantially of between 3 and 8 mm. The end portion of the internal space defined within the tubular element, for axially definedly receiving and mechanically firmly holding the stick in the casing, has a stick abutment means which reduces the internal cross-section of the tubular element, to define the position of the stick in the casing, and, at a spacing from the stick abutment means in the axial direction of the casing, at least one stick retaining means which also reduces the internal cross-section of the tubular element, to hold the stick in the casing, with the stick abutment means and retaining means being integrally formed on the tubular element. The stick is of an axial lengthwise dimension substantially of between 5 and 20 mm while its diameter in substantially between 2 and 5 mm. The above-mentioned stick abutment means thus defines within the space within the tubular element of the casing, an end portion for receiving the stick of cosmetic material, while the other end portion of the casing serves more particularly for receiving a closure plug to close the casing at that second end. The fact that the casing of that applicator device is of a non-symmetrical configuration means that the applicator device involves a not inconsiderable amount of manipulation in order for the individual casings of the devices to be fed in exactly the right positive to an operating station in which the individual casings are each provided with a respective stick of cosmetic material. The operation of suitably orienting the casings has a detrimental effect on the cycle times involved in the manufacture of such applicator devices, and also on the production costs thereof.